La pureté d'un regard
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Anakin rêve, pense, et par dessus tout, aime.
1. chapter 1

**Et oui me revoila!! J'etais pas morte :D**

 **Je vous préviens direct, cette fic est une avalanche de guimauve. Mon petit coeur n'en peut plus de voir ces deux la se dechirer alors voila. Rajoutez à ça la fatigue, l'ennui et les fanfic que je lis et vous obtenez ce savant melange de fluffy et de chamallow fondu. Je m'excuse d'avance, mon esprit déprimé et malmené n'a rien pu produire d'autre.**

 **Aller bisous mes Progs pailletés** :3

 _La douleur était atroce, intenable._

 _Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues calcinées._

 _Ses jambes tranchées battaient faiblement dans le sable volcanique._

 _Son unique bras encore valide s'accrochait à des poignées de terre meuble qui glissait sous lui._

 _La peur de mourir, la haine et l'impuissance remplissait son cœur, assombrissait son âme, dissipait la bonté et l'amour qui furent autrefois siennes._

 _-Je vous hais! hurla-t-il, bien que son regard désespéré eut dit le contraire._

 _-Tu étais comme un frère pour moi! Je t'aimais tellement! répondit une voix étouffée dans le lointain._

 _Cette voix... Une voix haïe. Sa voix._

 _Il tendit une main suppliante vers le visage d'ordinaire si doux et désormais ravagé par la terreur et le chagrin._

 _Au fond de lui, il continuait vaguement d'espérer qu'il le sauve, qu'il le ramène du bon côté._

 _Mais son cœur était trop obscurci par le tristesse et la rancœur._

 _Il était trop tard pour le ramener du bon côté._

 _Pourtant, tous deux espéraient encore._

 _Malheureusement son corps était irrémédiablement attiré par la pente, tout comme son cœur l'était par la noirceur._

 _Son opposant détourna le regard, visiblement incapable de supporter cette vision de son ancien élève, ami et amant plus longtemps._

 _Une unique larme brilla sur sa joue salie par leur combat._

 _Elle tomba au sol au moment où les jambes de son amour prenaient feu._

 _Un hurlement de douleur déchira l'air chargé de souffre de Mustafar._

 _La tenue légère des Jedi s'embrasa aussitôt, consumant ce corps déjà souillé maintes fois par les ténèbres. Ce cri était chargé de toutes les souffrances subies durant une vie trop courte et trop difficile._

 _C'était le cri d'une âme qui se brise, d'un amour qui s'effrite._

 _Le cri d'un enfant arraché trop tôt à sa mère, à l'enfance, d'un garçon malmené par les années, sans aucune attache._

 _Mais c'était surtout le cri d'un homme trahi, tranché et abandonné par celui à qui il avait tout donné, à qui il avait tout promis._

 _A ce moment là, un monde entier fut détruit, une vie entière gaspillée, un être annihilé._

 _Retenant un haut le cœur devant cet affligeant dessin, son ancien maitre se détourna définitivement, écrasant ses dernières espérances d'être sauvé._

 _Alors que les limbes de l'inconscience se refermait sur lui, il entendit deux mots, deux mots qui accrurent encore davantage sa rage et sa douleur._

 _-Pardon, Anakin._

Le jeune Jedi ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant et hoquetant à tout va, une infinie détresse comprimant ses cotes et lui enserrant la gorge au point de l'étouffer.

Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, encore hébété par son horrible cauchemar, avant de se rendre compte que ses joues étaient humides de larmes.

Il s'essuya brièvement avant que son regard de saphir ne s'accroche à la silhouette endormie contre lui.

Un sourire tremblant fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait une main dans les mèches dorées.

Un petit gémissement de contentement lui répondit tandis que Obi-Wan se pelotonnait davantage contre lui.

Le Jedi, réputé pour être sans cesse sur ses gardes, dormait pourtant d'un sommeil de plomb lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras protecteur de son ancien élève.

Anakin déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant et s'installa pour pouvoir le contempler.

D'habitude le plus âgé émergeait assez vite lorsqu'il se sentait observé mais cette fois-ci, il continua de dormir à poings fermés, épuisé par leur début de nuit plutôt mouvementé.

Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus en continuant de caresser les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon.

Obi-Wan ne se doutait même pas à quel point il était beau.

Sa courte tignasse rousse légèrement en bataille, son corps fin et athlétique à la fois, sa voix grave et rassurante.

Mais le plus beau restait ses yeux, aussi purs que les lacs de Naboo. Deux iris d'un tel bleu qu'on pouvait se perdre dedans avec un simple coup d'œil. Des yeux qui avaient le don de vous figer sur place. Des yeux qui ne cachaient rien des sentiments de leur propriétaire. Des yeux que Anakin aimait par dessus tout. C'était le seul endroit où il se voyait comme quelqu'un d'aimé et de respecté.

Tout en lui rassurait et équilibrait le désordre sentimental qu'était devenu Anakin.

Il avait brisé bon nombres de règles du code du Jedi durant son apprentissage, mais il était fier d'avoir réduit celle de l'attachement à néant.

Le cœur de cet homme si incroyable était son plus beau trésor.

Jamais il ne pourrait le trahir et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

Ils s'aimaient, à l'abri des règlements et autres restrictions de leur société.

Leurs âmes étaient étroitement liées, leurs esprits unis en un seul.

Anakin ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant de bien être à cette pensée avant de sursauter en entendant la voix chaude et ensommeillée de son ancien maitre chuchoter:

-Pourquoi n'arrives tu pas à dormir Ani..?

L'utilisation de son surnom lui soutira un petit rire alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Obi-Wan.

La douceur et l'inquiétude qu'il y lut fit fondre un peu plus son cœur.

-Un simple cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Le plus petit soupira et roula sur le dos en s'étirant lentement.

-Encore une prémonition..?

-Celle-ci n'arrivera jamais.

Le rouquin fixa son amant avec un brin de surprise, étonné par l'assurance dans sa voix.

Si c'était bel et bien une prémonition, Anakin aurait du être nerveux et perturber la Force autour d'eux.

Mais cette fois-ci, un calme presque irréel flottait dans leur chambre à peine éclairée par les lumières au dehors que l'on pouvait deviner derrière les persiennes.

-Et d'où te vient cette certitude..?

Anakin passa son bras gauche au dessus de son ancien maitre et s'appuya dessus pour se pencher au dessus du visage encore endormi, son fameux sourire arrogant relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

-Du fait que tu m'aimes trop pour la réaliser.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un petit sourire agacé.

-Tu es bien trop sûr de toi Anakin, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Un rire clair échappa au brun alors qu'il embrassait langoureusement le Maitre Jedi.

Oui, il était sûr de lui en assurant ça.

Et cet amour que son ancien maitre éprouvait pour lui était réciproque.

Il pourrait tout faire pour lui. Tout. Sans aucune exception.

Anakin sentit Obi-Wan sourire dans le baiser tandis que ses défenses mentales s'abaissaient.

Leur lien mental se renforça encore davantage tandis que le déluge de leurs sentiments se mêlaient à travers cette union plus intime que n'importe quelle union charnelle.

Rien ne pourrait briser cette chaîne qu'ils avaient créé entre eux.

Elle était trop solide, sans cesse renouvelée par la peur de perdre l'autre puis la joie de se retrouver.

Ce que Anakin avait vécu avec Padmé n'avait rien de comparable.

Avec Obi-Wan, il n'avait pas peur de se montrer brusque et franc, le plus vieux savait le brider quand il fallait.

Il n'avait pas à être trop doux ou trop délicat, il savait que son aîné était solide et supporterait aisément ses sautes d'humeur.

Son arrogance et sa fougue se heurtaient toujours à un mur de patience et de calme. Un équilibre absolument parfait.

Si Anakin était la nuit, alors Obi-Wan était le jour.

L'inexpérience et la sagesse, la force et la douceur réunie.

Une union pour le moins chaotique mais pas pour autant désastreuse.

Car pour finir, ce torrent de sentiments contradictoires formaient un amour indestructible, fait du diamant le plus brut et le plus solide qui soit.

Alors qu'importe les prémonitions, la Force ou même Yoda et ses Siths!

Rien ne pourrait détacher Anakin de Obi-Wan.

Il avait déjà trop perdu sans pouvoir se défendre.

Cette fois-ci il se battrait pour conserver le petit morceau de paradis qu'incarnait son amant.

Il se battrait, avec des mots ou avec son sabre, pour défendre ces deux lacs d'eau pure qui le fixait d'un air pour le moment fatigué.

Il embrassa une dernière fois l'homme en face de lui avant de se rallonger, son cauchemar désormais loin de lui.

-Je t'aime Obi-Wan Kenobi...

Le plus petit ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en posant sa tête contre le torse puissant de son ancien apprenti.

-Je t'aime aussi, Anakin Skywalker.

 **Pitié dites moi que je suis pas la seule a pleurer pendant _La revanche des Siths_ ;-;**


	2. chapter 2

**DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: ta review a achevé de me convaincre de publier la suite bravo! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je met du baume au coeur de certaines personnes avec mes OS guimauveux à souhait ;)**

 **Amegonys: je suis totalement de ton avis, et, meme si dans cette partie ça se ressent moins, pour moi, Anakin est totalement libre de s'exprimer comme il le souhaite avec Obi Wan. Padmé n'est, selon moi, pas capable de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Merci pour ta review en tout cas** :D

 **Hinanoyuki: moi? Fan de Padmé? Quelle insulte! Si au debut je la trouvais badass, je ne vois plus en elle qu'une chouineuse qui force Anakin a se brider et a devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas! Anakin est 2029849292938849293874829192948481 mieux avec Obi Wan qu'avec cette garce finie! Sinon oui je compte faire des suites, plus rapidement que celle la promis xD**

 **Sora Anko: merciii *-* parfois j'ai l'impression d'être trop moelleuse dans mes écrits mais je suis incapable de faire souffrir longtemps mes favoris =~= mais ça me rassure de voir que c'est quand meme apprecié!** :D

Les cauchemars s'enchaînaient douloureusement ces derniers temps. Ceux où il voyait Obi Wan mourir, devenir un Sith, essayer de le tuer… c'était une suite continue de violences qui se soldait systématiquement par des crises de larmes de la part du jeune homme.

Et Obi Wan en avait assez de voir son compagnon souffrir ainsi.

Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, Anakin méritait de se reposer et de se remettre de tous les douloureux combats auxquels il participait.

Et justement, une chose allait peut être aider le garçon à se calmer.. Ou plutôt à penser à autre chose. Parce que ça n'allait pas le calmer, loin de là. Que les dieux lui viennent en aide, Anakin allait devenir ingérable.

Le Jedi soupira. De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, dans quelques mois il serait incapable de le cacher.

Il secoua la tête. Il était un Jedi bon sang! Il était censé être courageux, brave et... Et il tremblait comme une feuille à l'idée de la réaction de son partenaire.

Déjà que Anakin et lui avaient brisé leur serment en se mettant en couple, avec ça en plus... Allez savoir comment réagirait la société... Et Anakin.

Le garçon venait tout juste de fêter son vingt deuxième anniversaire, c'était encore un enfant.

Toutes les insécurités de Obi Wan refirent aussitôt surface et il dut se rasseoir en sentant un vertige le prendre.

Il redoutait déjà depuis de nombreuses années que Anakin ne le remplace par quelqu'un de plus jeune.. Mais à présent la peur du rejet était redoublée par la crainte de se retrouver seul avec son futur fardeau sur les bras.

Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était un adulte et un Jedi certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain déjà profondément meurtri par les horreurs qu'il avait vécu.

Et si Anakin se débarrassait de lui, il était sûr de ne pas y résister.

C'est donc roulé en boule, le visage inondé de larmes et la gorge pleine de sanglots que Anakin le retrouva une demi-heure plus tard, tout juste revenu d'un entrainement intensif qui l'avait laissé suant et épuisé.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un bon câlin et d'un grand sourire de la part de son ancien mentor.

Sûrement pas un flot de larmes continu entrecoupé de semblants d'excuses incompréhensibles.

-Obi Wan?! paniqua aussitôt le jeune homme en courant s'accroupir en face du blond, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes sans hésitation. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu as mal quelque part? Quelqu'un t'a fait une réflexion? Dis moi s'il te plait! Obi Wan réponds!

Mais le plus âgé se contenta de secouer la tête, essayant visiblement de refouler ses larmes.

-Par pitié Obi Wan... Dis moi qui je dois tuer cette fois-ci?

Un faible hoquet lui parvint et il resserra sa prise sur les mains tremblantes du blond.

-Personne... finit par murmurer le Jedi en ravalant courageusement ses larmes.

-Ok alors pourquoi tu pleures?

-Pour rien, répondit l'autre sans conviction.

-Hm hm... Oui bien sûr... Obi Wan.. L'un des plus grands Jedi de l'univers... Réputé pour sa force mentale et son contrôle de soi pleure... Pour rien. C'est marrant mais je ne te crois pas.

En sentant le ton menaçant dans la voix de son amant, le blond osa lever les yeux pour croiser le regard assombri d'Anakin. Un frisson le traversa.

-Alors? insista encore le brunet.

-Je.. commença le plus vieux en se mordillant la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

-Oui? demanda aussi patiemment que possible Anakin en essuyant les larmes de son compagnon du bout du pouce.

-Tu... Jevaisavoirunenfant! finit par lâcher Obi Wan à toute vitesse, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes cristallines.

Anakin se crispa en décodant la phrase de son partenaire.

Les doigts glacés de la douleur vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, serrant sa gorge à tel point qu'il crut suffoquer.

Il se redressa en chancelant, son corps irradiant d'une forte aura annonciatrice d'une perte de contrôle imminente.

Obi Wan sentit le changement dans la Force et blêmit en se rendant compte de l'horrible quiproquo qu'était sa révélation.

-Non Anakin je ne..

-Tais toi! hurla le garçon, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Obi Wan se crispa aussitôt en sentant la déferlante de Force qui s'abattit sur lui avec la puissance d'un raz de marée.

-Anakin! Écoute moi s'il te plait! tenta en vain le plus vieux.

Le brun le balaya d'un simple geste de la main, l'envoyant bouler dans un mur.

Obi Wan échappa un cri en sentant sa tête se cogner violemment contre la paroi de leur chambre et resta un instant immobile, trop sonné pour réagir.

Anakin et son self-control légendaire...

-Avec qui?! hurla le garçon en enjambant la distance entre eux, venant se planter devant son ancien mentor, sa Force refluant légèrement vers lui.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le blond se remettant tout juste du choc.

Anakin souffla et attrapa Obi Wan par la manche pour le forcer à se relever.

Il rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien, si près qu'Obi Wan pût sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son nez et ses joues.

-Qui? demanda Anakin plus doucement, presque gentiment.

-Toi, répondit Obi Wan sans réfléchir, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas peur d'Anakin. Il avait peur du monstre qui se terrait profondément en lui et qui tentait de sortir à grands coups de griffes.

Coups de griffes qui s'arrêtèrent lorsque Obi Wan prononça ce simple mot.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'arrondirent comme les yeux d'un Porg et il relâcha Obi Wan.

-...quoi..? finit par réussir à balbutier le jeune homme, toujours aussi ahuri. C'est quoi ces conneries?!

-Je sais pas! craqua le Jedi en reprenant du poil de la bête. Sûrement encore un truc que tu as fait avec ta Force! Ou même un coup de Yoda! J'en sais rien du tout Anakin mais c'est la vérité je te jure! J'ai fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables! J'attends bien un enfant de toi! Par pitié crois moi!

Mais le brun reculait déjà, confirmant toutes les craintes d'Obi Wan.

-Ani je...

-Tais toi. ordonna encore le plus jeune en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Pour une fois, le Jedi obéit, restant juste là, incapable de savoir comment réagir, attendant juste le verdict de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se releva soudain, et, sans un mot, alla ouvrir son placard à vêtements, en sortit toutes les affaires d'Obi Wan et alla les flanquer en boules dans un sac.

Le coeur du blond sombra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait son élève faire.

-Je...

-J'espère que tu aimes Naboo, dit simplement Anakin avant d'aller ouvrir un autre placard pour en tirer ses propres vêtements. Parce qu'on part dès maintenant.

Le plus âgé resta ébahi un long moment, son cerveau traitant difficilement les informations qu'Anakin venait de lui jeter au visage.

-Comment ça "on"? finit par demander le blond d'une voix chevrotante.

-Ben oui "on"! Toi, moi, nous! rétorqua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

-Mais.. Tu.. Tu n'es pas en colère? Tu veux bien?

Le brun s'arrêta un instant de s'agiter et regarda Obi Wan avec sévérité avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne éclairer son beau visage.

-En colère? Obi Wan! En colère! Alors que tu portes mon enfant?! Comment pourrai-je être en colère?!

-Mais.. Ta réaction... Je.. Je ne comprends pas...

-J'attends juste d'avoir totalement repris le contrôle de moi-même pour te prendre dans mes bras, expliqua le jeune homme sans quitter son amant des yeux. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous blesser tous les deux.

Obi Wan lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement avant de venir se blottir contre son ancien élève en ignorant ses protestations.

Ce dernier finit par se taire et rendit son étreinte à son compagnon, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus petit.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura le brun en parsemant la peau offerte de légers baisers.

Le blond frissonna et pencha légèrement la tête de côté, les yeux rêveurs.

-Alors tu es heureux d'être bientôt père..?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je m'étais résigné à ne jamais avoir d'enfants mais là.. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire Obi Wan.

Le plus vieux sourit et recula pour pouvoir embrasser son amant.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant avant que Anakin ne se détache à contrecœur de son amant pour finir de préparer leurs affaires.

-Pourquoi cet empressement? finit par demander l'autre.

-Je refuse que qui que ce soit apprenne pour le bébé. C'est trop risqué. De toute façon on voulait partir non? Eh bien sautons sur l'occasion et sauvons nous sur Naboo! On verra là-bas ce qu'on fera, peut être aura-t-on une ferme ou une connerie du genre!

Obi Wan laissa filer un petit rire en regardant son ancien élève. S'il n'existait pas, la vie lui paraitrait bien morose.

Anakin s'arrêta en entendant le son et sourit à son tour avant de revenir prendre son amant dans ses bras.

Sa main valide alla se poser sur son ventre très légèrement bombé, arrachant un frémissement à Obi Wan.

-Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle? Tu es incapable de grossir, j'aurai du le voir, nota le plus jeune.

Obi Wan rit encore et posa sa main sur celle de son ancien apprenti.

En dessous, ils sentirent tous les deux un tout petit, minuscule, cœur, se mettre à battre en accord parfait avec le leur.

 **Je crois que j'ai un léger souci avec les mpreg... je sais pas pourquoi j'adore ça xD**

 **Ps: Obi Wan pleure à cause des hormones, des insomnies et de ses complexes vis a vis de toutes ses differences avec Anakin, je n'ai en aucun cas voulu en faire une lavette. Mais tout homme a ses limites, et je pense que tous ces soucis combinés la franchissaient a pieds joints ''**

 **M'enfin bref, je pense faire autant de chapitres qu'il y a d'épisodes de Star Wars (sans compter ceux de Disney qui serviront peut etre d'epilogue) vous en dites quoi??**


	3. chapter 3

**Hinanoyuki: nan nan t'as mal compris: je compte faire environ 6 chapitres, autant qu'il y a de films, par contre clairement l'histoire je lui dis d'aller se faire voir xD t'en fais pas pour le happy ending, comme dit avant, je suis incapable de trop faire souffrir mes petits chéris xD en tout cas heureuse de voir que le Mpreg te plait ;D**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: t'en fais pas pour les suites elles vont vite arriver je suis super inspirée en ce moment!! :D**

 **Un graaaaand merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me laissent des review, c'est pour vous que j'écris et que je trouve l'inspiration de continuer mon histoire!! *fait des gros poutous baveux à tout le monde***

Leur arrivée sur Naboo avait été pour le moins chaotique.

Déjà, c'était Anakin qui avait conduit le vaisseau.

Obi Wan en était ressorti malade et chancelant, son estomac n'avait même pas tenu le coup face à la conduite de fou furieux de son amant.

Mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à échapper aux contrôles et à atterrir en ville sans problèmes.

Encore heureux que ce fut un temps de paix.

-On devrait éviter le palais et ses alentours, déclara Anakin alors qu'il frottait le dos du Jedi encore plié en deux. Ça va mieux?

-Ça.. Ça ira mieux quand tu apprendras à conduire normalement, murmura le blond en se redressant, le coeur encore au bord des lèvres.

Anakin émit un rire clair et embrassa l'autre sur la joue.

-Mais tu t'ennuierais si c'était le cas!

Le regard noir de son amant le dissuada de continuer ses taquineries et il détourna le regard.

-Pense au bébé Ani. Je ne suis plus le seul à souffrir de ta conduite désastreuse.

Cet argument suffit à faire céder le jeune homme, qui promit d'aller plus doucement à l'avenir.

Obi Wan sentit que l'excuse du bébé allait très vite devenir une habitude pour lui.

Les Jedi apprenaient certes à être sages etc, mais pour Anakin, Obi Wan avait besoin de faire pas mal d'exceptions. Dont celle de le manipuler un peu.

Finalement, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à s'installer sur la belle planète aux nombreux lacs et démarrèrent une nouvelle vie loin des tracas des guerres et autres périls.

\--

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Obi Wan adorait dernièrement, c'était dormir.

D'après Anakin, il était devenu pire qu'un chat.

Il s'endormait n'importe où et n'importe quand: dans le canapé, dans l'herbe, dans la douche, même à table à midi!

Même le blond ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il passait les trois quarts de son temps à somnoler et il avait toujours l'impression d'être fatigué.

Anakin avait absolument voir un médecin mais Obi Wan avait refusé net.

Il était sûrement le seul humain mâle enceint à l'heure actuelle et sa dernière envie était d'attirer la curiosité sur eux.

Et puis il allait très bien. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun médecin.

-Aucun. Médecin. Compris?

Anakin soupira et abdiqua.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils égaient sur Naboo et Obi Wan refusait toujours de consulter quelqu'un.

-Tu devras bien te résoudre à un moment donné! grogna le jeune homme. Quand tu seras trop rond pour courir je te jure que je te trainerai de force chez un médecin!

Le regard mauvais qui se posa sur lui le fit revoir sa façon de parler instantanément.

-Enfin quand je dis rond je veux dire...

-Énorme de ton enfant à naître. J'avais compris merci. Je sais que je vais devenir une baleine d'ici quelques mois. Je sais aussi ce que ça implique. La naissance ne pourra se faire qu'avec une équipe médicale pour nous assister. Mais c'est encore trop tôt. Imagine que la nouvelle se répande! Obi Wan Kenobi enceint! Vulnérable! Trop de gens risquent de s'intéresser de près à mon cas! C'est beaucoup trop risqué Ani. On trouvera un médecin mais seulement au dernier moment. Je refuse que la nouvelle s'ébruite aussi tôt avant la naissance.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en comprenant les craintes de son compagnon.

Ils étaient loin de n'avoir que des amis dans la galaxie et il était vrai que si la nouvelle de la grosse d'Obi Wan se répandait, et c'était sûr qu'elle allait se répandre, ils auraient bientôt l'Empire aux trousses.

Il frissonna en imaginant les Sith mettre la main sur son précieux amant.

Que lui feraient-ils subir? Arracheraient-ils le bébé à naitre de son ventre pour l'étudier? Le forceraient-ils à s'accoupler à eux pour produire une portée ignoble de petit Sith jusqu'à ce qu'Obi Wan succombe?

Un gémissement plaintif échappa au plus grand, ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Obi Wan.

-Ani? Tout va bien? demanda doucement le blond en prenant la main de son ancien apprenti dans la sienne.

Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête avant de serrer Obi Wan contre lui, se rassurant de sentir la chaleur de l'autre se propager dans son corps.

-Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher tu en as ma parole.

\--

Anakin ronronna en observant son amant allongé sous lui.

Il en était à présent à six mois de grossesse et le jeune homme se régalait de découvrir encore et encore le corps de son amant.

Ce dernier était devenu extrêmement sensible au cours de ce dernier mois et Anakin en profitait au maximum, au grand dam d'Obi Wan.

Le plus âgé gémit justement lors d'une poussée particulièrement puissante d'Anakin, faisant revenir le jeune homme à la réalité.

Le brun sourit sournoisement en allant embrasser l'un des tétons de son amant, lui arrachant un petit halètement de plaisir alors que tout son corps tremblait et se cambrait à son contact. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il s'agrippait férocement aux épaules de son partenaire.

Et Obi Wan osait se trouver vieux et peu attirant.

Anakin accéléra bientôt la cadence, gémissant en choeur avec son compagnon.

Obi Wan ne durait jamais très longtemps, un effet secondaire des hormones et de sa sensibilité accrue; Anakin pouvait même déjà le sentir proche de la jouissance.

Ça ne rata pas, un instant plus tard, Obi Wan rejetait la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, juste avant de se libérer dans la main valide de son ancien apprenti.

Anakin gémit et se libéra en même temps que lui en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, n'arrivant plus à se retenir.

Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, et il en profita pour observer Obi Wan.

Ce dernier était à bout de souffle, les pupilles totalement dilatées, son corps encore doucement agité par les spasmes de l'orgasme. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rosies étaient un spectacle magnifique aux yeux d'Anakin qui se dépêcha d'embrasser les lèvres rougies de son ancien mentor.

Puis il se retira du corps fatigué de son amant et se laissa tomber contre lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme.

Obi Wan ne pût que hocher la tête, encore perdu dans les affres de la jouissance.

Anakin sourit et enroula un bras autour de sa taille avant de passer sa bonne main sur le ventre arrondi de son amant, massant doucement la peau tendue.

-Toi aussi je t'aime, dit encore le brun en déposant un baiser sur la bosse.

Obi Wan sourit et ferma les yeux, cédant encore une fois au sommeil sous les yeux attendris d'Anakin.

\--

-Obi Wan!! Où es tu?! Obi Wan!!

Le cri paniqué de son amant fit sortir le plus âgé de son sommeil, il secoua la tête, totalement perdu.

-Ani?

Le brun se figea en entendant la petite voix encore toute ensommeillée de son compagnon et le rejoignit au salon.

Il se laissa tomber en face du blond et enfouit sa tête contre le ventre bombé de son aimé, le corps tremblant.

-Ani? demanda encore Obi Wan en se redressant autant qu'il pût. Hey qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est horrible... C'est... Les Jedi... Et...

Le jeune homme hoqueta et resserra sa prise sur son amant.

-Calme toi, respire doucement et explique toi calmement.

"Les Clones ont massacré les Jedi!" hurla mentalement Anakin.

-Quoi?!

Obi Wan chercha aussitôt à se relever mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal et dut aussitôt se rasseoir en sifflant.

-Comment?!

-Je.. J'en sais rien, gémit Anakin, l'air totalement perdu. Ils auraient reçu l'ordre d'un sénateur apparemment! J'en sais pas plus Obi Wan mais tout le monde en parle en ville! Apparemment les Jedi se seraient rebellés et les Clones ont du les exterminer jusqu'au dernier!

-Palpatine, gronda Obi Wan en se levant pour de bon, une main posée sur son ventre pour le soutenir.

-Quoi? murmura Anakin en se redressant à son tour pour suivre son amant.

-C'est Palpatine qui a fait ça! Ça ne peut être que lui!

-Oh par tous les dieux de la galaxie... Dire que j'ai failli le suivre...

En entendant la respiration d'Anakin se faire sifflante, Obi Wan tourna la tête vers lui et grimaça en sentant la Force s'agiter de nouveau.

-Ani! Tu n'as pas suivi ce monstre alors calme toi! Tout va bien!

-Tout va bien?! Des centaines de Jedi viennent d'être massacrés Obi Wan!!

-Je sais! Et ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour piquer une crise! Moi aussi je suis sous le choc! Mais si on craque maintenant...

Anakin hocha faiblement la tête en reprenant lentement ses esprits.

-Désolé je... Oh bon sang imagine si on était restés là-bas, balbutia le garçon en fixant Obi Wan.

Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de plaquer son autre main sur son ventre, un frisson l'ébranlant un instant.

-Je ne veux même pas y penser, parvint-il à chuchoter.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Ils imaginaient déjà tous les deux les corps étendus autour d'eux, les Clones les encerclant petit à petit.

Anakin vit avec précision l'expression de douleur intense qu'aurait Obi Wan en se prenant un rayon laser dans le ventre, tuant et le bébé et son porteur.

Obi Wan imagina pour sa part Anakin se battant furieusement contre des dizaines de Clones avant de se faire déchiqueter par les rayons mortels.

Le blond gémit de détresse et se replia sur lui-même.

Anakin n'attendit pas et vint aussitôt le prendre contre lui pour essayer de le rassurer.

Mais des cris et de grands bruits à l'extérieur le forcèrent à lâcher son ancien mentor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?

Ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, avant même de sortir de chez eux.

Plusieurs vaisseaux venaient d'arriver sur Naboo et se posaient en ville et aux alentours.

-Ils nous ont retrouvés, haleta Obi Wan en reculant rapidement à la recherche de son sabre laser.

-Jamais je ne les laisserai te toucher! siffla Anakin en retrouvant aussitôt sa rage de se battre et sa soif de sang.

-Anakin je t'interdis de faire ça!

Trop tard.

Le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité dehors et Obi Wan ne put que le regarder filer vers le centre ville, incapable de le suivre avec son handicap.

~~

Anakin gronda et montra les dents alors qu'un groupe de Clones tentait en vain de l'atteindre.

Il s'était retranché dans une ruelle et repoussait tous les tirs de ses assaillants, mais il en venait toujours plus.

Encore heureux que l'adrénaline le maintienne aussi combattif.

-Anakin Skywalker nous vous ordonnons de vous rendre! cria un énième Clone. Vous êtes un ennemi de la République, n'aggravez pas votre cas!

-Va te faire foutre! fut l'unique et poétique réponse d'Anakin avant qu'il repasse à l'attaque.

-Nous tenons votre ami! brailla soudain un autre Clone, figeant momentanément le jeune homme.

-Tu mens!!

-Obi Wan Kenobi, recherché pour haute trahison, a été appréhendé dans une maison à cinq minutes d'ici à l'instant, récita le Clone sans émotions.

Le coeur d'Anakin sombra dans sa poitrine et il redoubla de fureur dans ses coups, son esprit hurlant pour retrouver et abriter son amant au plus vite.

Mais sa fatigue le rattrapa malheureusement et il ne tarda pas à commettre des erreurs qui lui valurent un violent coup dans le bas du dos.

Il s'effondra en haletant de douleur avant d'essayer de se relever, trop lentement cependant.

Plusieurs Clones se jetèrent sur lui et parvinrent à l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour le neutraliser.

Ils le traînèrent ensuite de force vers l'un des vaisseaux posés en ville, sous les regards médusés des habitants que les Clones avaient du brutaliser pour obtenir l'adresse des deux Jedi.

Anakin lâcha un cri d'effroi en apercevant Obi Wan étendu dans un coin de la cabine principale, les yeux vitreux, respirant à peine.

Palpatine se tenait juste à côté du Jedi, un air suffisant collé au visage.

-Je t'avais prévenu Anakin, déclara calmement le Chancelier en poussant Obi Wan du bout du pied.

-Vous l'avez tué!! Monstre!!

-Tué? Voyons Anakin ne sois pas stupide! ricana l'autre. Il est seulement un peu étourdi. Ne t'en fais pas, aucun mal de leur sera fait, ni à lui ni à l'enfant qu'il porte. Le tien j'imagine. C'est pathétique.

-Allez crever!! Ne le touchez pas!! Je vous interdis de le toucher!! hurla encore le jeune homme en se débattant violemment, sans résultats.

Palpatine émit un rire mauvais avant de se pencher au dessus d'Obi Wan qui revenait petit à petit à lui.

-On se réveille? Alors? Comment allez-vous Maitre Kenobi?

Le blond émit un faible grognement en réponse avant de blêmir en comprenant dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Il chercha aussitôt à s'écarter de son ennemi, arrachant un rire à l'autre homme.

-Où comptez-vous aller Obi Wan? Vous êtes dans mon vaisseaux, à je ne sais quelle distance du sol! C'est ridicule!

-Obi Wan! hoqueta encore Anakin en regardant son amant terrorisé.

Comme il aurait aimé être libre pour le serrer dans ses bras!

-A combien en êtes-vous? Sept, huit mois peut-être? Vous serez bientôt à terme alors j'imagine. Parfait. Dès que l'enfant sera né, il rejoindra nos rangs. Si tout se passe bien il devrait prendre la place que je t'avais réservée Anakin.

-Enflure!! cria le concerné.

Palpatine se contenta de sourire avant de faire signe à deux Clones.

Ces derniers vinrent soulever Obi Wan sans se soucier d'être délicats, et essayèrent de le faire avancer.

Mais le blond se laissa chuter en arrière, comme vidé de ses forces.

Anakin s'agita de plus belle avant de remarquer le regard de son amant.

Une lueur mauvaise y brillait et il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Palpatine avait cruellement sous-estimé son amant.

Obi Wan était enceint et par conséquent handicapé, certes, mais sa grossesse n'avait rien entaché à sa Force, sa puissance semblait même avoir augmenté.

Le Jedi lâcha un grondement sourd en relâchant brusquement toute l'énergie qu'il avait discrètement emmagasiné depuis tout à l'heure, envoyant valser ses bourreaux et ceux d'Anakin contre les parois du vaisseau.

Le brun en profita pour accourir auprès de son compagnon, inquiet de le voir à nouveau immobile, pratiquement inconscient.

-Obi Wan! Ouvre les yeux!

-Skywalker, grogna Palpatine en se relevant, prêt à attaquer.

-Prends mon sabre, murmura soudain le blond en agrippant la manche d'Anakin. Tue le. Vite. Je ne peux plus bouger mais toi si alors profite en.

Ahuri, Anakin vit le sabre de son ancien maitre glisser de l'une de ses manches.

"Ces crétins ne l'ont même pas fouillé." réalisa Anakin avec stupéfaction.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe sur lui.

Ils avaient brutalisé son amant ainsi que son futur enfant, et tout ça en ne voyant en Obi Wan qu'un humain affaibli et vulnérable.

C'était une insulte et un affront horrible aux yeux du jeune Jedi qui s'empressa de s'attaquer aux Clones a sa portée.

Mais l'un d'eux eut tout juste le temps de fermer une porte prévue pour séparer la cabine en deux en cas d'attaque qui pourrait causer un trou dans la partie avant du vaisseau, bloquant ainsi les deux Jedi du côté sans issues.

Ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour Anakin, il avait encore le sabre laser et pouvait facilement ouvrir une brèche dans le métal pour les sortir de là.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer la paroi face à lui, une pensée dans l'esprit égaré d'Obi Wan le figea sur place.

Il se retourna, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

-Obi Wan..?

Son amant releva des yeux épouvantés vers lui avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Et la tâche sur son pantalon qu'Anakin apercevait d'ici et qui ne faisait que s'accroître ne trompa ni l'un ni l'autre.

Un gémissement étouffé échappa à Anakin alors qu'il regardait Obi Wan.

Ils étaient bloqués à des centaines de kilomètres du sol, dans un vaisseau rempli d'ennemis, avec pour seule arme un sabre laser, sans moyen de prévenir leurs alliés probablement tous déjà morts, et surtout, sans aucune équipe médicale, et voilà dans quelles conditions leur enfant avait décidé de naître.

La première contraction agita le corps entier du blond et Anakin perdit le contrôle.

 **Niark niark niark! Je m'arrête là pour cette fois!! "ψ()ψ**


	4. chapter 4

**DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: respire, le prochain chapitre arrive xD en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu me lis avec autant d'interet *-***

Anakin ne revint vers son amant qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr que tous les membres de l'équipage furent hors d'état de nuire.

Entre temps, Obi Wan avait réquisitionné le manteau du brun et retiré son pantalon, essayant en vain de ne pas céder à la panique.

Anakin le rejoignit, les yeux assombris par la rage et se pencha soulever aussi doucement que possible son partenaire.

-Palpatine a réussi a fuir, il va sûrement prévenir sa flotte.

-On fait quoi alors? gémit le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. On peut pas retourner sur Naboo ni rester dans ce vaisseau!

-On prend une navette de secours et on file avant que quelqu'un de l'Empire ne nous voie.

-Et s'ils nous voient? grogna Obi Wan qui sentait la douleur dans son corps augmenter à chaque contraction.

-On verra, fut la réponse peu encourageante du jeune homme.

Ce dernier alla déposer son amant dans une navette avant de détaler jusqu'à la baie médicale et de revenir avec le minimum syndical pour aider son amant au mieux dans cette dure épreuve.

Puis il lança la navette dans l'espace tout en regardant derrière eux. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il vit les premiers chasseurs venir attaquer le destroyer qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Mais un gémissement de douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon.

Maintenant que la rage et l'adrénaline quittaient son corps, il sentait la panique grimper en flèche.

Son amant accouchait.

Obi Wan accouchait.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire?! gémit Obi Wan en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

Le corps d'Anakin bougea tout seul et il se dépêcha de s'installer entre les jambes écartées de son amant.

-Tu dois pousser Obi Wan. Ça va faire très mal mais tu dois le faire sinon le bébé ne sortira jamais!

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête et fit ce qui lui était demandé en s'agrippant aux épaules de son ancien élève.

Il était déjà à bout de souffle et Anakin pouvait sentir son épuisement grandir beaucoup trop vite.

C'était logique, ces derniers temps, Obi Wan dormait extrêmement mal, et avec ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières 24 heures, le Jedi devait être à bout aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ça allait être très dur, ils le sentaient tous les deux.

-Tu vas y arriver Obi Wan je te le promets, ça va aller, tu es fort, tu peux le faire, commença à murmurer Anakin en boucle pour essayer de redonner courage à son amant.

Mais Obi Wan secoua la tête avant de lâcher un cri rauque.

Les contractions le déchiraient, il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

-Je.. Je peux pas! Ani j'en suis incapable! gémit le plus âgé en se tordant de douleur.

-Bien sûr que tu peux! Qui a tué un Seigneur Sith alors qu'il était encore Padawan? Ça c'est rien à côté Obi Wan! Tu vas y arriver!

Le blond ne répondit pas, tout son corps secoué de douloureux spasmes qui le maintinrent muet.

Anakin l'embrassa dans le cou et sur les joues, lui caressa le dos, lui murmura des mots rassurants, avant de se pencher pour voir comment le travail avançait.

-Je vois la tête! annonça brusquement le jeune homme en sentant l'émotion lui étreindre sauvagement le cœur.

Jusque là, ils savaient qu'un bébé allait arriver mais ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance de faire d'échographie. Le bébé était donc resté quelque part une simple chimère. Mais là, Anakin pouvait le voir et ça, ça changeait tout.

En revanche, si sa joie gonfla d'un coup, sa panique en fit autant.

À chaque poussée d'Obi Wan, l'enfant avançait pour sortir, mais dès que le Jedi se relâchait pour reprendre son souffle, l'enfant retournait à l'intérieur.

A ce rythme là, Obi Wan allait brûler toutes ses forces, le bébé allait rester coincé et...

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, annonça soudain une voix qui les figea tous les deux.

Anakin releva les yeux, déjà prêt à se battre contre l'inconnu, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit qui c'était.

Là, assis à côté de son amant, se tenait un grand homme aux yeux remplis de sagesse, irradiant d'une aura bleutée apaisante.

-Maitre Qui Gon, haleta Obi Wan en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller de fortune qu'Anakin lui avait trouvé.

-Tu t'en sors très bien Obi Wan, lui dit calmement l'ancien Jedi sans quitter son élève des yeux. La prochaine contraction sera particulièrement dure, il faudra que tu pousses de toutes tes forces. Et toi, Anakin, tu vas devoir attraper le bébé. Obi Wan ne peut pas le sortir tout seul.

-Quoi? Mais je risque de...

-Ça lui fera mal, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais ce qui arrivera.

Un violent frisson agita Anakin alors qu'il s'imaginait perdre et son amant et son enfant.

Une détermination nouvelle naquit en lui et il hocha la tête avant de baisser de nouveau la tête vers l'entrée de son compagnon.

Comme prédit par Qui Gon, la contraction qui suivit fut plus violente que les précédentes et Obi Wan lâcha un cri déchirant en se cambrant violemment en arrière.

Anakin réussit à se débrouiller de justesse pour attraper l'enfant, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le blesser avec sa prothèse.

Quand il tira pour aider à débloquer les épaules du petit, Obi Wan hurla.

C'était un hurlement qui témoignait d'une réelle souffrance, de l'une de celles qui vous retourne l'estomac et vous lacère le coeur lorsque vous en êtes témoin.

Anakin hoqueta, sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux, culpabilisant d'infliger de tels supplices à celui qu'il aimait.

Mais il réussit, et, après quelques autres contractions, qu'Obi Wan se contenta de subir sans réagir vraiment, le bébé sortait enfin en entier.

Le brun échappa un petit jappement de surprise en sentant l'enfant lui glisser dans les bras.

Il observa le nourrisson un moment avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne le distraie.

-Quoi...?

-Le cordon, jeune Skywalker.

-Ah euh...

N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, Anakin trancha le cordon avec son sabre, sous le regard sceptique de Qui Gon.

Obi Wan pour sa part semblait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

-C'est un garçon, murmura finalement Anakin en enroulant à la va vite son fils dans un lange récupéré tantôt.

Mais, alors qu'il allait le donner à Obi Wan, le corps de son amant s'agita violemment et il gémit douloureusement en appuyant ses mains sur son ventre.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent et il se dépêcha de caler son fils dans le manteau d'Obi Wan, juste à côté de ce dernier, avant de revenir se positionner entre ses jambes.

-Des jumeaux?! couina piteusement Anakin en apercevant le haut d'un crâne se présenter à l'entrée de son amant.

-Vous n'avez jamais su faire dans la mesure, commenta Qui Gon avec amusement en se penchant au dessus du premier bébé qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Bonjour à toi petit Skywalker.

L'enfant se tut aussitôt et sembla s'assoupir, sûrement un effet de la Force encore présente en Qui Gon.

Mais Anakin n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, les contractions se remettaient déjà à secouer son amant.

-Il a besoin d'une pause! gémit le brun en voyant le regard vitreux de son compagnon. A ce rythme là il ne va pas tenir!

-Il le faut pourtant. Tu n'as rien pour l'opérer et le bébé a besoin de sortir. Transmet ta Force à Obi Wan, tu en as moins besoin que lui à cet instant.

Anakin hocha la tête et obéit, partageant son énergie avec son compagnon.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant un éclair de vie revenir dans ses yeux azurés.

-Ani..? chuchota le blond avant d'être à nouveau agité de spasmes.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, le bébé naquit sans mal, l'arrivée du précédent lui ayant fait assez de place pour qu'il naisse rapidement et sans trop de douleur.

Une fois libéré du corps maternel, il se mit à chouiner faiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin l'enroule à son tour dans un lange et le frictionne pour bien le réveiller.

Obi Wan s'était évanoui tout de suite après, épuisé par tant d'efforts et d'émotions.

Anakin dut se retenir d'en faire autant, quelqu'un devait s'occuper des bébés.

Lentement, il récupéra son fils et l'installa contre lui, proche de l'autre bébé, qui s'était révélé être une petite fille.

-Ils sont magnifiques, chuchota Anakin en observant les petits visages endormis de ses enfants.

L'un aussi blond qu'Obi Wan, l'autre brune comme lui. Les deux étaient absolument parfaits, était en excellente santé et ne souffraient d'aucune malformation.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, chuchota doucement Qui Gon en commençant à s'estomper.

-C'est grâce à vous, bailla Anakin en secouant la tête pour garder les yeux ouverts. Nous n'aurions jamais réussi sans vous.

-Crois moi, je t'assure que si, sourit l'ancien Jedi en disparaissant pour de bon.

Anakin sourit et s'arrangea pour recouvrir son amant avec une couverture piquée dans une des cabines du destroyer avant de se caler contre la paroi de la navette, ses enfants bien installés contre lui.

La fatigue lui tomba dessus avec la violence d'un raz de marée et il ne tarda pas à se laisser engloutir.

~~

-Ani..? Ani? Hey Ani..? murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Le jeune homme sourit et chercha à se blottir contre Obi Wan avant de sursauter en sentant l'autre lui pincer la joue.

-Aie! Mais enfin Obi Wan! gémit le plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux, l'air perdu.

Son amant le regardait d'un air blasé, assis en face de lui, et semblait déjà bien remis de...

L'accouchement.

-Les bébés?! cria Anakin en baissant les yeux pour trouver ses mains vides.

-Vont très bien, compléta Obi Wan en désignant les deux petits lovés dans ses bras. Ils commençaient à s'agiter pour avoir à manger alors je te les ai repris.

-A mang.. Mais... Je n'ai pas pris de quoi les nourrir alors...

Le plus jeune se tut en remarquant les joues rosies de son amant ainsi que ses vêtements mal remis sur ses épaules.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre et un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur son visage, toute fatigue soudain envolée.

-Dès qu'on se pose, il faudra que je regarde ça de plus près, chuchota suavement le brun en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Obi Wan pour le rapprocher de lui.

-C'est pour les bébés, pas pour toi, soupira le plus âgé en se laissant aller contre son compagnon. Où allons-nous? On n'a rien à manger ni à boire pour nous, et les réserves de carburant ont drastiquement baissé durant notre repos.

Anakin grimaça et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son amant.

-Quelle est la planète la plus proche?

-Karlinus je crois, répondit Obi Wan après un instant de réflexion.

-Parfait, on se pose là-bas.

-Tu ne penses pas que Palpatine nous aura suivis?

-Non, il a détruit le destroyer sur lequel on était, il a du croire qu'il nous avait tués, alors on est hors de danger pour un moment.

Obi Wan hocha la tête avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Dans ses bras, les jumeaux gigotèrent un peu, le petit garçon réussissant à attraper la main de sa sœur.

-Comment on va les appeler? demanda Anakin en les regardant d'un air attendri.

-J'avais pensé à Leia pour la fille, répondit Obi Wan.

-C'est joli, j'aime bien, sourit Anakin. Et le garçon?

-Je te laisse choisir mais je t'interdis de l'appeler Jar Jar Binks.

Anakin éclata de rire au souvenir de leur ami Gungan.

-Ok alors.. Pourquoi pas Luke? demanda le jeune homme en se remettant de son petit fou rire.

Obi Wan sourit et hocha positivement la tête.

-Ça me va.

-Alors ce seront désormais Luke et Leia Skywalker...

-Et pourquoi pas Luke et Leia Kenobi?

-Parce que Obi Wan Skywalker ça sonne mieux qu'Anakin Kenobi, rétorqua simplement le jeune homme en regardant son amant, attendant qu'il comprenne.

Le blond fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, la surprise et la joie se lisant déjà dedans.

-Tu veux.. Tu veux qu'on se marie?

-Oui. J'y pense depuis des mois et là je veux vraiment le faire. Alors? T'en dis quoi? Tu veux bien épouser l'idiot impulsif que je suis?

Obi Wan ne pût qu'acquiescer frénétiquement, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour répondre.

Anakin rit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement en le rapprochant bien de lui.

Entre eux, Luke et Leia lâchèrent des petits cris, agacés d'être ainsi ignorés.

Les deux Jedi rirent et baissèrent les yeux sur leurs enfants.

Ils seraient bientôt à l'abri sur Karlinus, Anakin en était certain.

Alors en attendant, il se permit de laisser aller contre Obi Wan, regardant Luke jouer avec un de ses doigts et Leia babiller dans les bras d'Obi Wan, un sourire résolument accroché à ses lèvres.

 **J'en suis au chapitre 4, il reste donc encore 2 chapitres avant la fin, plus les épilogues que je vais peut être faire faut voir mon niveau de motivation xD**

 **Je suis pas hyper satisfaite donc hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, je modifierai peut être quelques trucs si vraiment ça va pas!**

 **(Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi Luke est le seul blond de la famille xD)**


	5. chapter 5

Si leur arrivée sur Naboo avait été remarquable, celle sur Karlinus le fut encore plus.

Les anciens esclaves de Tatooine reconnurent rapidement l'ami de leur sauveuse, la sénatrice Amidala, et se dépêchèrent de venir leur prêter main forte en voyant dans quel état se trouvaient les deux adultes.

Obi Wan tenait à peine debout, et Anakin dormait à moitié en sortant du vaisseau.

Les jumeaux, eux, étaient en pleine forme et babillaient joyeusement dans les bras de leurs parents, les yeux grands ouverts pour être sûrs de ne rien manquer de ce qui les entourait.

Il fallut moins de dix minutes aux habitants pour décider d'installer les deux Jedi dans leur hôpital, et bientôt ils étaient allongés dans des lits parfaitement propres, des médecins s'affairant autour d'eux.

-Les bébés sont en excellente santé, commenta une jeune médecin en finissant d'ausculter Luke, qui essayait de lui voler ses instruments. Qui sont leurs parents?

-C'est.. Un peu compliqué, se contenta de dire Anakin en caressant la joue de Leia.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui et lâcha un cri de joie en reconnaissant son papa.

Le brun sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

La jeune femme en face de lui le regarda faire avant de sourire:

-Ce sont les vôtres pas vrai?

-En partie, grommela Obi Wan depuis son lit, assommé par les anti douleurs. C'est moi qui ai fait le gros du travail.

Anakin émit un petit rire.

-C'est toi qui as tout fait mon amour, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, admit le jeune homme.

La femme le regarda perplexe avant de hausser les épaules, décidant sûrement qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour être cohérents.

Mais, alors qu'Anakin allait demander s'ils pouvaient sortir et aller se trouver un hôtel ou une auberge où passer la nuit, les médecins se regroupèrent rapidement autour d'Obi Wan. Le brun s'inquiéta aussitôt.

-Tout va bien? Eh oh?

Mais personne ne lui répondit, et bientôt, le blond était emmené dans une autre salle.

Les bébés se mirent à pleurnicher en sentant l'éloignement de leur mère et l'agitation croissante de leur père, qui commençait doucement à relâcher la bride qu'il avait posé sur sa Force.

Il essaya de se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il manqua s'écrouler.

L'infirmière qui était restée les surveiller accourut aussitôt et l'aida à se rallonger.

-Où il va?! cria Anakin en essayant de la repousser.

-Il fait une hémorragie interne on est obligés de l'opérer! S'il vous plait calmez vous! supplia la jeune fille en tentant de le calmer.

-Je veux le voir! hurla le brun en se débattant de plus belle.

Avant qu'il s'en rende compte il avait étranglé l'infirmière au point de la faire perdre connaissance et se précipitait vers le bloc opératoire, sans s'occuper un instant de ce qui l'entourait.

La Force crépitait furieusement autour de lui, faisant s'écarter meubles et êtres vivants de son chemin.

Il arriva rapidement devant la salle où il sentait l'esprit d'Obi Wan et, sans réfléchir, il entra comme une balle.

Une flopée de médecins entourait une table sur laquelle reposait son amant, pâle comme la mort.

Anakin sentit sa détermination flancher à la vue de son aimé.

Il avait déjà vu Obi Wan affaibli certes, mais jamais à ce point là.

Même pendant l'accouchement, il avait gardé une certaine forme de puissance, une rage de s'en sortir aussi féroce que celle d'un animal sauvage enfermé. Mais là...

Anakin le sentait d'ailleurs à travers leur lien mental, qu'il voyait s'effilocher petit à petit, en même temps qu'un terrible sentiment d'effroi s'insinuait en lui.

Il était en train de le perdre.

Obi Wan était en train de partir.

-NON!! hurla Anakin avec tout le désespoir du monde en se précipitant au côté de son amant, bousculant les médecins, transmettant autant d'énergie qu'il le pût au blond, sans résultat.

Obi Wan garda les yeux résolument fermés, malgré un faible sourire qui ornait ses lèvres désormais bleuies par la perte trop importante de sang.

-Tu n'as pas le droit! gémit le plus jeune en martelant la table de ses poings.

Des médecins vinrent l'attraper par les épaules et le tirèrent en arrière mais il réussit à se dégager.

-Obi Wan! hoqueta encore le garçon en s'agrippant à son aimé.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction.

A la place, il vit avec horreur que la poitrine de son compagnon ne se levait plus.

Il ne respirait plus.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Encore une fois, il fut écarté par les médecins, et se laissa faire cette fois-ci, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

Les différents docteurs s'enchaînèrent pour essayer de réanimer Obi Wan, sans résultat.

Anakin se laissa tomber au sol, les joues inondées de larmes, la Force pulsant furieusement autour de lui, ne demandant qu'à se libérer.

-Obi Wan... murmura le garçon en regardant les médecins secouer négativement la tête.

La médecin qui s'était occupée d'eux tantôt s'approcha de lui, une ombre de chagrin voilant ses beaux yeux de perle.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota la femme avec toute la douceur du monde.

Le chagrin d'Anakin s'écrasa sur son cœur avec la violence d'une éruption solaire.

~~

Anakin regarda le cercueil passer devant lui, les yeux rincés de toute émotion.

Dans la grande boite métallisée était allongé l'amour de sa vie, entouré de fleurs du même bleu que ses yeux. Des yeux que plus jamais Anakin ne verrait s'ouvrir pour le regarder avec un amour indéfectible.

Aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue ce jour-là, aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis que l'on enterrait son bienaimé.

A la place, une rage sourde et terrible rongea lentement le cœur en lambeaux du jeune homme.

Il avait tout perdu.

Sa maison, son amour, sa mère... Tout.

Ne lui restait que Leia et Luke, confortablement installés dans leur landau à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne gazouillait, Luke avait les yeux remplis de larmes, et Leia reniflait faiblement, comme s'ils avaient compris ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Une fois le cercueil disparu sous terre, Anakin se détourna, ignorant les regards compatissants et désolés posés sur lui, et ramena ses enfants dans l'appartement qui leur était alloué gratuitement pour leur séjour sur Karlinus.

Il coucha ses enfants, fit leurs sacs, et alla se coucher.

Ils partiraient demain à la première heure.

Anakin ne savait pas où ils iraient et il s'en fichait, au fond. Sans Obi Wan, aucun lieu ne lui semblait intéressant.

La vie entière venait de perdre toutes ses saveurs en un claquement de doigts.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, et alors seulement, il se permit de pleurer pour son amour à jamais perdu.

 **... Pardon.**

 **(Mais c'est pas le dernier chapitre les gars)**


	6. chapter 6

**Dina (tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi? ''): merci de m'avoir suivie avec tant d'acharnement, et désolée de t'avoir fait peur à ce point ;-; désolée aussi de pas non plus avoir répondu à ta review du chapitre 4, d'habitude j'y pense mais là ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ;;**

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié mon histoire (trop cucul.. Beaucoup trop cucul je sais) et maintenant le deeeeernier (avant dernier? Hm hm... :3) chapitre en exclusivité :D

Lorsqu'Anakin voulut partir le lendemain, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait dehors.

Une légion entière de stormtroopers venait d'envahir le village où il résidait et il comprit que Palpatine avait retrouvé leur trace. Sûrement quand il avait laissé la Force prendre le dessus à l'annonce du décès d'Obi Wan.

-Bordel... grogna le jeune homme en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête et en récupérant Leia et Luke.

Ce dernier remua et le regarda d'un air éteint avant de refermer les yeux.

Anakin soupira et se hâta de sortir de la petite résidence par la porte arrière, avant de se faufiler vers l'extérieur du village.

-Là-bas! cria soudain une voix dans son dos qui le tétanisa.

Il ne réfléchit même pas et envoya une rafale de Force derrière lui, propulsant les quelques Stormtroopers dans le décor.

Aussitôt, d'autres arrivèrent en pointant leur blaster vers lui.

Le jeune Jedi gronda et se retourna en veillant à ce que ses enfants soient bien attachés à lui.

-Anakin Skywalker! Arrêtez vous! ordonna froidement un soldat avant de lui tirer dessus.

-Oh non ça sûrement pas! hurla le garçon en sortant son sabre et en repoussant le laser qui filait dans sa direction, tuant son lanceur sur le coup.

Les autres commençaient à l'encercler et il paniquait à l'idée de Leia installée dans son dos, bientôt exposée aux tirs ennemis.

-Laissez moi partir! siffla Anakin en tournant la tête vers ce qu'il pensait être le chef du groupe.

-Impossible. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de tuer tous les Jedi.

-Allez vous faire foutre!

Le combat s'engagea mais Anakin était trop désavantagé pour espérer gagner.

Contre lui, Luke et Leia pleuraient à chaudes larmes, gigotant dans ses bras.

Lentement, les Stormtroopers parvinrent à le fatiguer suffisamment pour se rapprocher et tenter de le neutraliser.

Anakin faillit se laisser faire, épuisé et résigné à mourir comme ça.

Son dernier geste fut de serrer ses enfants contre lui, baissant la tête, abandonnant la lutte.

Mais, alors qu'il sentait la mort se rapprocher, un feulement de rage pure se fit entendre dans la clairière où les combattants étaient arrivés.

Anakin releva les yeux et se figea sur place.

Devant lui, terrassant les soldats de l'Empire un par un, une jeune Togruta se rapprochait de lui.

Elle y parvint, arrivant finalement à exterminer le groupe entier.

-Maitre Skywalker! cria la jeune fille en rejoignant enfin son aîné.

-Ahsoka..? Mais.. Je croyais que... Les Clones et...

-Maitre Yoda a eu le temps de me prévenir et j'ai pu me faire passer pour morte avant de voler un vaisseau et suivre votre piste jusqu'ici, expliqua rapidement l'adolescente en attrapant le bras valide de son maître. Venez, d'autres vont arriver, nous devons fuir immédiatement.

Anakin opina et lui emboîta le pas sans réfléchir.

Mais la Padawan s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour d'eux, remarquant soudain quelque chose.

-Où est Maitre Kenobi?

Un étau glacé s'imposa aussitôt au coeur d'Anakin, pas encore remis.

-Il... Il est mort, murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi?! Comment ça?! hoqueta Ahsoka, incrédule.

-Je t'expliquerai, pour l'instant on doit filer, esquiva Anakin en serrant bien Luke contre lui.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent au vaisseau d'Ahsoka, qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler, une silhouette apparut juste devant eux.

La mine sévère, Qui Gon les regarda approcher sans bouger, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Donc... Tu les as laissés l'enterrer, annonça le grand homme une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur, Ahsoka l'observant avec une fascination à peine cachée.

-Et alors? grogna Anakin.

-Et alors? soupira le fantôme en face de lui, tu as réussi à modifier le corps d'un mâle humain pour qu'il porte et donne naissance à tes enfants et tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es incapable de le ressusciter?

-Il y a quand même une sacrée différence! siffla le plus jeune, outré que quelqu'un puisse se moquer de lui sur un sujet pareil.

-Pas tellement. Son corps est en parfait état, son esprit n'est pas loin, et ta puissance est inimaginable. Je ne te dirai pas ça si je ne le pensais pas possible Anakin, tu le sais. Je te fais autant confiance pour ça que pour la course de modules. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le ramener à la vie.

Le brun regarda l'ancien Jedi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous plaisantez, murmura le garçon au bout d'un moment. Il est mort, ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, jamais je ne ferai de plaisanteries sur un sujet pareil. Et encore moins au sujet d'Obi Wan. Mais dépêche toi, l'Empire arrive, et le cimetière n'est pas tout près. La jeune Tano l'a compris, elle.

En effet, l'adolescente avait déjà grimpé dans le vaisseau sans s'occuper davantage des deux autres, pour pouvoir tout préparer.

Anakin regarda Qui Gon encore une minute avant de se remuer et se faufiler à l'intérieur à son tour.

-Alors? Où on va? demanda la Togruta.

-Au cimetière. Vite.

La Padawan fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et décolla en vitesse.

Heureusement, les Stormtroopers n'avaient pas encore investi cette partie du village, elle n'avait sûrement aucune importance pour eux.

Ahsoka s'arrangea pour cacher leur navette à l'abri des regards et se mit à paniquer quand Anakin lui posa Luke et Leia dans les bras.

-Des bébés?! D'où ils sortent?! Comment je fais?!

-Calme toi, ils sont très sages, ils ont mangé et sont crevés par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Contente toi de les bercer comme ça, ça ira très bien.

Le brun lui jeta un dernier sourire encourageant avant de se précipiter dehors, jusqu'à la tombe de son amant.

Sentant la culpabilité l'écraser à nouveau, il se poussa à sortir le cercueil de terre et l'ouvrit.

Obi Wan n'avait été enterré que depuis 24 heures, mais Anakin avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité, et il resta un moment figé devant le corps, avant de sortir de sa transe.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il souleva le blond et retourna à l'abri dans le vaisseau.

-Alors c'était vrai, chuchota son élève en apercevant Obi Wan.

-Plus pour longtemps je l'espère, marmonna Anakin en sanglant son amant à une couchette. Met nous en sécurité Ahsoka, je ne m'occuperai de ça que quand on sera vraiment à l'abri.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et obéit, atteignant rapidement une vitesse suffisante pour les éloigner de Karlinus en vitesse.

La carcasse d'un croiseur de l'Empire flottait non loin de la planète, et Anakin eut un sourire plein de fierté en regardant Ahsoka.

Cette dernière le fixait d'ailleurs d'un air insistant avant de se racler la gorge.

-Maitre?

-Oui?

-La résurrection va pas se faire toute seule.

Anakin battit des paupières avant de se souvenir de ce pourquoi il était là.

Quinze secondes plus tard il était assis près d'Obi Wan et observait son corps d'un air sceptique.

-Je fais comment?

-Remets mon esprit dans mon corps, soupira le concerné qui venait d'apparaître.

Le brun sursauta violemment et tourna la tête vers le fantôme de son amant, sentant déjà des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

-Obi Wan! gémit le garçon en regardant son aîné.

Le plus âgé sourit doucement en inclinant la tête.

-Plus vite tu m'auras ramené plus vite tu pourras me serrer dans tes bras, chuchota doucement le Jedi.

Anakin hocha vivement la tête en se redressant.

-Et comment je fais ça?

-Il faut que tu trouves le moyen de recréer le lien qu'on avait, ensuite, tire mon esprit jusque dans mon corps avec la Force, récita calmement le blond. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul, il faut que tu me coinces dans mon enveloppe charnelle.

Anakin réfléchit avant de hocher la tête, comprenant à peu près ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans attendre, il s'installa et ferma les yeux, se lançant dans la séance de méditation la plus sérieuse et intense de toute sa vie.

Cela lui prit une journée entière, durant laquelle ni Ahsoka ni les bébés ne produirent aucun bruit.

Quand enfin il réussit à attraper l'esprit d'Obi Wan, une violente secousse agita tout le vaisseau, la Force essayant de se révolter contre cette utilisation contre nature qu'on faisait d'elle.

Mais Anakin l'ignora, il la plia à sa volonté sans délicatesse et attira violemment le fantôme dans son ancien corps.

Puis il s'effondra, à bout de forces.

~~

-...Anakin? murmura une voix lointaine.

-Il revient à lui! en dit une autre.

-Prends ton temps Ani, tout va bien, reprit la première.

Le garçon grogna et entrouvrit lentement les yeux, incapable de discerner autre chose que des couleurs et de vagues formes floues.

-Qu...?

-Tu as réussi! cria une voix chaude juste à côté de son oreille alors que deux bras l'enserraient dans une étreinte rassurante.

Il fallut un long moment à Anakin pour reprendre ses esprits, et un autre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Un jappement étouffé lui échappa alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à Obi Wan.

-Tu.. Kriff tu es vivant, renifla le jeune homme en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son amant.

Ce dernier émit un rire étranglé, lui aussi en larmes d'après les légers spasmes qui agitaient son corps.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour se calmer, sous le regard incrédule mais attendri d'Ahsoka, qui n'était bien sûr pas au courant d'à quel point leur relation avait évolué.

Une fois un peu remis de leurs émotions, ils reprirent la route, Anakin refusant de lâcher Obi Wan de tout le trajet.

-Coruscant est envahie par l'Empire, les renseigna Ahsoka. Je ne sais pas où on peut aller honnêtement.

Les deux Jedi soupirèrent.

-Il faut viser la Bordure Extérieure, elle n'est peut être pas encore tombée aux mains de Palpatine, tenta Obi Wan en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anakin sur lequel il avait été obligé de s'asseoir.

-Ça va nous prendre minimum trois jours, il faut qu'on s'arrête avant pour refaire le plein. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer en attendant, je m'occupe de la conduite si vous voulez, leur proposa gentiment la jeune fille.

Obi Wan bailla comme pour confirmer son idée. Anakin avait été capable de le ramener, au péril de sa propre vie, mais n'avait pas pu reconstituer ses ressources d'énergie et il commençait à se sentir faible.

Mais avant, il devait encore s'occuper de leurs enfants qui chouinaient doucement dans leur berceau.

Lentement, le Jedi se leva et alla chercher Leia, puis Luke, qu'il nourrit tranquillement.

Ahsoka rougit quand elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et Anakin le regarda faire, les yeux remplis de gourmandise.

Son corps commençait déjà à réagir, impatient de goûter à ce corps qu'Obi Wan lui refusait depuis bientôt six mois et qu'il avait cru perdre à tout jamais quelques heures auparavant.

-Ahsoka, ça te dérange de surveiller les bébés quelques heures? demanda le jeune homme quand Obi Wan eut fini.

-Non pas du tout, je vous ai déjà proposés de... Oh.

Le regard curieux de la jeune femme se transforma en moue dégoutée.

-Dans le vaisseau? A côté de moi?

Il y a une cabine non? ronronna Anakin en se relevant. Je vais le bâillonner t'en fais pas.

Obi Wan releva les yeux vers eux à ce moment là, une lueur perplexe au fond des yeux.

-Anakin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où on va? Ani? Nan tu plaisantes j'espère? Je veux dormir! Anakin!

Ahsoka soupira en entendant la porte de la cabine se verrouiller derrière le couple et préféra mettre de la musique.

Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin, elle l'avait senti en eux depuis le moment où Obi Wan avait ouvert les yeux.

Ils avaient faim, faim de se retrouver, de ne faire qu'un à nouveau.

Même épuisés, ils en étaient tout à fait capable. C'était nécessaire.

Alors elle se contenta de regarder devant elle, un petit sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

 **Voilà voilà.. Je savais pas vraiment comment conclure, j'hésite à faire un chapitre spécial lemon.. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez?? :3**


End file.
